


Mitarbeiterbindung

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [16]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Anniversary, Flowers, Gen, Humor, University, Workplace Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Kleine Geschenke erhalten den Arbeitsvertrag...! Kann noch als gen/friendship fic durchgehen, wobei der Subtext zum Schluss ganz schön trieft.





	Mitarbeiterbindung

Alberich hielt ihm einen kleinen Lederbeutel unter die Nase, in dem sich etliche Geldscheine zusammendrängten.  
„Frau Kosig sammelt für den Sechzigsten vom ärztlichen Direktor.“  
„Jetzt schon? Ist der nicht im Oktober?“  
„Eine große Überraschung zu organisieren braucht eben Zeit...“  
Boerne beugte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, in der er die Sekretärin vermutete. Frau Kosig war von der Sorte Kollegen, die lieber respektvoll an der Pforte zum Heiligtum stehen blieben, statt die Pathologie wirklich zu betreten.  
„Was wird denn die Überraschung?,“ rief er ihr neugierig zu.  
„Kommt darauf an, wie viel Geld wir zusammenbekommen,“ kam von Kosig zurück, „Im Bestfall ein Wochenende Feinschmecker-Rundfahrt durch das Elsass.“  
„Holla. Na, mit was zu essen sind Sie bei ihm immer richtig.“ Boerne zückte sein Portemonnaie, und blickte kritisch in den bisherigen Beutelinhalt.  
„Wie viel haben denn die anderen gegeben?,“ fragte er Alberich.  
„So etwa zehn Euro … manchmal auch zwanzig.“  
Er legte seine Finger kurz an einen Fünfzig Euro Schein, begnügte sich dann aber damit, zwei Zwanziger zu spenden. Alberich rollte belustigt mit den Augen, und brachte die Kollekte dann zu Frau Kosig zurück.

Der Professor griff das Thema in ihrer Kaffeepause wieder auf. „Wollen Sie jetzt schon wissen, was ich mal zu meinem Sechzigsten möchte? Dauert zwar noch ein paar Jahrzehnte, bis Sie für mich sammeln dürfen, aber...“  
„Sie haben doch schon alles,“ antwortete seine Mitarbeiterin.  
„Nö, ich möchte jetzt gefälligst auch so eine Elsass Fahrt.“  
„So viel Geld bekomm' ich nie für Sie zusammen. Außerdem, wer weiß ob ich zu Ihrem Sechzigsten überhaupt noch hier arbeite.“  
Für ihren ersten Satz wollte er ihr ärgerlich ein paar Tropfen Kaffee in's Haar schnipsen, bei ihren Worten danach hielt er aber überrascht inne. „Was soll denn das heißen?“  
„Das, was es heißt.“  
„Hat Sie jemand abgeworben?“  
„Quatsch - ich meine nur, es kann doch sein, dass mir irgendwann nochmal nach beruflicher Veränderung ist. Ist nicht gesagt, dass ich hier in Münster in Rente gehe.“  
„So ein Unsinn, Sie bleiben gefälligst!“  
„Jetzt gucken Sie nicht, als hät' ich schon meine Koffer gepackt.“ Sie schüttelte gleichmütig den Kopf über seine übertriebene Reaktion. Wieder jemand so Fähigen und Geduldigen wie sie finden zu können machte ihm wohl arge Sorge. Wahrscheinlich sogar zurecht. „Erstmal hab ich auch einen Jahrestag. Wissen Sie, dass ich nächsten Montag schon fünf Jahre hier bin? Glückwunsch an mich, dass ich es so lange mit Ihnen aushalte.“  
„Fünf Jahre erst? Fühlte sich viel länger an,“ brummte er.  
„Und was bekomm ich geschenkt?“  
„Dünger für's Wachstum. Einen Maulkorb. Ein Ausreiseverbot!“

++++++++

Als es Montag morgen an ihrer Tür klingelte, war sie erst seit wenigen Minuten auf. Schlaftrunken hatte sie weder ihr Jubiläum noch das dazugehörige Gespräch mit ihrem Chef gerade im Kopf, daher kamen die Blumen ganz schön überraschend. Der Strauß war so groß, dass sie Mühe hatte, ihn vernünftig in die Hände nehmen zu können. Sie fragte den Boten noch nach seinem Auftraggeber, oder ob zu dem Geschenk nicht auch eine Karte gehörte, aber in beiden Fällen musste er sie enttäuschen. 

Den ganzen Tag über wartete sie auf irgendein entsprechendes Zeichen oder wenigstens eine Anspielung von Boerne, doch da kam nichts. Als sie ihm an der letzten Leiche für heute assistierte, hielt sie es schließlich nicht mehr länger aus.  
„Übrigens, vielen Dank.“  
„Wie meinen?“ Er säbelte vorsichtig die Aorta entzwei, was ihm einen guten Grund gab, ihrem Blick auszuweichen.  
Sie versuchte es nochmal: „Ich hab Ihnen nie erzählt, was meine Lieblingsblumen sind.“ Er musste andere ausgehorcht haben.  
„Abwiegen, Alberich.“ Er zog das Organ aus dem Brustkorb, und gab es in ihre Hände.  
„Ein sehr großes Herz, Chef.“  
„Allerdings.“  
Dass seine Wangen seit eben etwas Farbe hatten, konnte nicht an der Anstrengung liegen. Nun gut, dann mochte er eben den anonymen Kindskopf spielen und verschämt schweigen. Sie erkannte seine Handschrift auch so.


End file.
